


Sinful

by LuckyIzzy



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Lucifer (TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 02:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19843774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyIzzy/pseuds/LuckyIzzy
Summary: A threesome between Aziraphale, Crowley and Lucifer Morningstar, taking in the context ofA Brief Stopover in LA.





	Sinful

**Author's Note:**

> This have been lying in my drafts for a while, enjoy.

“I promised, didn’t I?” Lucifer says, as he kneels, smirking widely. He cupped his long, callous fingers around the two half-hard erections.    
  
_ Am I about to get a blow-job from the Satan himself, oh fucking shit,  _ Crowley thinks as Lucifer licks a long stripe on his cock, making him go hard, in his  _ boss’s  _ hands. He does not dare look away from Lucifer’s eyes, not even at Aziraphale, who is just sitting beside him - as naked as both Lucifer and Crowley is. After all this is the ruler of hell, the devil, the Satan - despite the humanity blooming inside there is a fair chance that he might just bite off both of their dicks and feed it to some hell hound, and that would fucking hurt. But he realizes, Aziraphale is pretty lax beside him, as he snuggles closer to the plush pillows of Lucifer’s bed.   
  
Despite, his beloved angel assuring him again and again that it would be fine, he is still not entirely sure. Yeah, sure Satan seems to have made a delightful character development, more like he might have been misunderstood throughout history and now he’s working out his trust and daddy issues...well that would be a character study Aziraphale might have liked to have made another time.   
  
“You are thinking too much,” Lucifer says.   
  
The Crowley can’t think anymore.   
  
Lucifer swallows both their dicks in one swift motion, and Crowley can feel the delicious, wet heat, and the playful caress of the experienced tongue, and holy hell- Crowley has never felt anything like that. Apparently, Aziraphale hasn’t either, the way he melts into the bed, moaning softly.    
  
Crowley can see the flex of Lucifer’s back muscles as he bobs his head up and down and honestly it is on the most erotic sights he has ever seen - not counting his angel of course.   
  
Lucifer pulls back, then goes back to licking the precum off their penis, and Crowley whines, embarrassingly, despite his self-restraint. His hand fists into the silk satin sheets. Lucifer holds that hand of his, guiding that into his mess of dark hair. Crowley now fists his hands in Lucifer’s locks, as Lucifer hums appreciatively. Crowley’s other hand intertwines with Aziraphale’s hand.    
  
Lucifer now lets go off Aziraphale’s dick to go down on Crowley’s ceremonially. He teases the tip dangerously with his teeth as the tongue pushes at the root. It has Crowley thrashing his head on the pillow, and he lets out a string of groans and moans, his hand tightens further in Lucifer’s hair. Just when Crowley is thinking it can’t get better, Aziraphale is kissing him. It is not so much a kiss as Aziraphale has his tongue in Crowley’s open mouth, licking his mouth to its nooks and crannies. Aziraphale’s hand is softly running through Crowley’s hair full off encouragement. Aziraphale pulls back of his mouth, only to lick his throat and nip his jaws. Aziraphales’s own hot cock is pressed to Crowley’s side.   
  
  
And it’s too much.   
  
Crowley’s wings unfurl behind him, the feathers sliding across the satin. Lucifer hoots, despite being occupied with the task at his hand- rather his mouth. Crowley pushes his head further in the pillows, it is embarrassing how turned on he is right now, he wants to hide his face. His back arches as Lucifer sucks, his wings going violent.    
  
Then Crowley realizes something with dawning horror, “Lor….Lucifer, no wait...I’m about to go off.” He tries to pull Lucifer back with his hair, which the satan ignores pointedly. Crowley’s hold is not strong to begin with judging they are weak the Lucifer’s administration.    
  
Then both of Crowley’s hands clench into Lucifer’s hair, he finishes in the devil’s own mouth.   
Even before Crowley can come down from the high of orgasm, he thinks,  _ Oh hell, no way I am being excused for coming into the Satan’s mouth, I am about to get my whole existence erased right fucking now.  _ Depriving himself the soft embrace of the pillows, he sits back straight.   
  
Then instead of the angry devil fuming at him like he had expected, Lucifer looks back at him, charmingly licking the whites off his finger, “Delicious.” he says.   
  
Crowley flushes red, and collapses back into the pillow, now his arm shielding his face. Aziraphale chuckles, Lucifer joins him.   
  
After heaving and getting his wits about, Crowley asks, “I can get you off if you would like it, you know the favor...uhh if you want it. I mean you haven’t…”   
  
Lucifer lazily leans back, his front in flagrant display. He loosely strokes his own cock, he waves his other hand, “Ah don’t worry about me, I’m down with whatever you guys want. I can even just sit here watching if you two want to get upto your business, of course I’ll accept any invitation to join in, or if you guys wanna return the favour…..” Lucifer drifts off, winking.

  
An imagery of Crowley and Aziraphale sucking off that dick of Satan, while the Morningstar himself runs his fingers through their hair did cause some interesting sensations, and judging Aziraphale’s awkward cough beside him, his mind was not far afar.   
  
Then Aziraphale reaches up and holds Lucifer’s nape and kisses.   
  
Crowley groans as Lucifer and Aziraphale slides their tongue with one another, both their hands curling into the other’s dick to pull and stroke and rub together. And he can see Aziraphale moaning into the devil’s own mouth and  _ fuck. _   
  
Lucifer lays Aziraphale down on the bed, rolling on top of him, mid-kiss. Lucifer spreads apart Aziraphale’s legs, who volunteers pretty eagerly. Then Lucifer has the lube from the nightstand as he happily pours it down the angel’s legs. Then he flops Aziraphale around so now he is lying on his stomach.   
  
Lucifer works his finger between Aziraphale’s legs. And Crowley strangely enough doesn’t have one shroud of jealousy in him, the only thing he was right now was extremely turned out. He palms his still limp cock.   
  
Aziraphale’s wings have came out in white mass. As Lucifer enters him, he has his own palm pressed into the juncture of the wings, pressing into it firmly but gently. That has Aziraphale crying out and shivering like a leaf in the summer breeze. Crowley gets up on his haunches, cups Aziraphale’s face in his hands and kisses him.    
  
“Are you guys enjoying yourselves, because for one I myself am immensely pleased by this,” Lucifer says conversationally, as if he’s in a theme park.   
  
“Yes,” Crowley replies simply.   
  
“Actually you can go a bit faster, preferably,” Aziraphale comments.   
  


“Oho,” Lucifer looks please, “Yes that would be delightful.”   
  
Then he snaps his hips faster, his other hand drowning itself into the white, white feathers of the angel. Aziraphale scratches Crowley’s arms trying to keep up, and the demon doesn’t mind in the slightest.    
  
Then Lucifer’s own wings are on display and it has been a while since Crowley saw this and it's still every bit as beautiful as Crowley remembers.    
  
They spread apart in all its glory and Crowley can’t stop staring. Lucifer smirks, “Go and touch if you want, I don’t really mind.” Crowley touches the wing lightly, almost nervously.    
“Oh stop being so scared already, they aren’t made of holy water you know,” Lucifer says.   
  
Crowley runs his fingers through the feathers more confidently now.   
  
“Mhmm you know what that is actually nice,” Lucifer says, Aziraphale panting beneath him. Lucifer removes his hand from Aziraphale’s feathers to stroke his penis instead; he leans down, plastering himself on the blonde’s back, “Go ahead and come.”   
  
Aziraphale lets out a broken sob and orgasms in his hands.    
  
“You can come inside,” Aziraphale says.   
  
“Oh, can I?” Lucifer looks at Crowley, they haven’t bothered to use condoms in the first place- not like some ethereal beings could catch STD.   
  
“I don’t mind, really,” Crowley shrugs.   
  
“Then thanks for having me,” Lucifer holds Aziraphale’s hips with both his hands as he pushes in faster snaps.  _ Honestly it is probably a sin how collected he looks even in this position _ , Crowley muses.   
  
  
Then Lucifer comes, his wings fluttering wild almost wrecking up a storm in the room and Aziraphale muffles his moans into the pillow, before going lax and his back falling onto the bed with a thump.   
  
Lucifer ,,,,,and the junior Lucifer, Crowley should say, still sits straight on the bed, “Well that was quite a divine experience I should say.”   
  
For someone who is so feared and called the source of all evil, Satan is awfully lot of a talker, Aziraphale gloats, also he can somehow see why sex is used as a worship in many cultures, like why would there be something that feels so good yet be sinuous, like he has not yet fallen right?   
  
“So now that the introduction is over, who would like to have me bent over that counter here, it's in a really advantageous height from my past experiences,” Lucifer delightfully claps his hands together.   
  
“Yessss,” Crowley hisses,  _ oh well if that is how I go, that is how i am gonna go,  _ he thinks.

**Author's Note:**

> So well I have been down for a while, so I could not really reread or go over it. Sorry for all the catastrophic mistakes I have made throughout.


End file.
